


没有名字

by bjyxdoi1314



Category: Chinese Actor RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:01:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22345270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjyxdoi1314/pseuds/bjyxdoi1314
Summary: *第一次写车，*晚了大半个月的伪纪实文学
Relationships: 博君一肖 - Relationship, 王一博/肖战
Kudos: 10





	没有名字

**Author's Note:**

> *第一次写车，
> 
> *晚了大半个月的伪纪实文学

北京的新年夜，空气干冷，肖战深吸一口气，干燥冰冷的气流窜入喉咙，喉咙一阵痒，差点呛着，在包里翻来翻去，终于在底层翻出了两个个口罩，一个是自己的，另一个是王一博非要塞给他的，嘴里说着是以防万一空气太干，其实就是在跨年结束后不想让别的，用王一博的话来说就是“不相干”的人看见他的脸。肖战心里暗笑，也没拆穿他，没想到王一博这胡乱塞的口罩，倒是真派上了用场。

他本想用自己的口罩，想了想，还是捞起那条王一博的戴上，还有些欲盖弥彰地将自己那条塞回了最底层。可能是因为天冷的厉害，不一会儿，口罩内部便有些湿漉漉的，像极了那人的气息，即便黏在脸上有些难受，他还是不想摘下来。

王一博占有欲极强他是知道的，作为一种小情侣之间的情趣，他也乐在其中，但今天他突然感觉这种占有欲，可能会让他死的很惨。

比如两个小时前自己在全国观众面前跳的那一段顶胯舞，再比如新年第一个拥抱居然是给嘎子而不是他家狗崽崽，或者他今天极其性感地在脖子上系了一条丝巾，等等。

肖战惴惴不安发了一句【狗崽崽，结束了吗？】过去，石沉大海。

完了，不会真的生气了吧。

肖战回到家，打开房门，不意外地看着空荡荡的房间，王一博还在海口，得今天下午才能赶回来。

都2020年了啊，他们在一起，都快两年了。

肖战解下羽绒服，随意丢在沙发上，脖子上的丝巾由于时间紧张一直没解下，现在才感受出来丝巾冰冰凉凉贴在脖子上很不舒服。他进了浴室，打开暖气，本想冲个澡就睡觉，结果翻来覆去却没找到沐浴乳。

肖战呆愣了一会儿，拿起手机打字：【狗崽崽，咱家沐浴乳去哪儿了？】

过了十分钟，王一博好像很心不甘情不愿地发了句：【浴室进门那个柜子的第三格。】

肖战偷笑，发了个语音：“罐子里怎么没有了？”

王一博也发了条语音，声音很恼火：“我吃了。”

肖战：“生气了？你还给我湿身来着，我说什么了？”

王一博：“是呢，肖老师当然不会生气，只有我，小孩子，不懂事，无理取闹，对不起了啊。”

肖战耐心哄道：“那回来，我给你赔罪，小龙坎，清汤锅，好不好？”

王一博不回复了，肖战暗道不好，立刻果断按下视频通话。

王一博穿着着大衣，围巾裹着脸，羽绒服帽子也扣在脑袋上，活生生一副“已婚，勿扰”的大爷气息。 肖战有些心疼：“还没睡呢，九点的飞机？飞机上多睡一会儿。哎，海口不是挺热的？你穿羽绒服戴围巾干嘛？”

王一博不出声，不一会儿，肖战就听见“咚咚咚”的敲门声。

肖战吓了一跳：“狗崽崽先不跟你说了啊，有人敲门，你别担心我，我不开门，啊。”

王一博阴恻恻：“是吗？宁不开门那我可开了。”

肖战：“？？！！你回来了？？？”

随即便传来钥匙开锁的声音，两分钟前刚出现在他手机屏幕上的人就这么活生生站在他面前。王一博关上门，脱下大衣，解开围巾，皱皱眉，有些别扭地说：“你这么看我干吗，不是前几天刚见过。”

肖战笑了：“没什么，我家狗崽崽好看，我还不能看了？”

王一博静静地站在那儿，静静地看着他，肖战也盯着他傻笑，两人这么对视了十来分钟，肖战才后知后觉：“啊，要抱抱啊，来，哥哥抱抱。”

王一博转身走入浴室：“抱什么抱，你不是都抱过别的男人了？”他语气阴阳怪气，还特地加重了那句“别的男人”，说完觉得不过瘾，还总结道：“呵，水性杨花。”

肖战失笑，一把从后面搂住他，脸颊贴着他的后背，轻轻说道：“吃醋啦，狗崽崽？”

王一博不出声 。

肖战故作委屈：“那你亲亲我，好不好？不然我也要生气了啊，我家男朋友，在全国观众面前湿身，还骑大摩托，却连个亲亲都不给我。”

王一博猛地转过身：“这可是你说的。”

肖战轻轻捧住王一博的脸，唇慢慢凑了上去，极其轻柔地在王一博唇上印上一个吻，熟悉的触感和味道告诉他，这不是梦，王一博真的从海口连夜赶回来了。

王一博微微颤抖着，一个吻就这么浅浅地停留在表面，并不深入，肖战也不急，就这么享受着自己爱人温柔似水的亲吻，好半会儿才放开王一博的脸，微微喘着气，声音低低地说：“一博……我真的……很想你……”

肖战罕见的软软乎乎的样子让王一博更加怜惜，他捏了捏肖战的肩，皱着眉道：“瘦了，你不会又没吃饭吧，我前几天刚跟薇姐说过，给你加餐的。”

肖战回答道：“饭没少吃，想你想的，都怪你。”

王一博气的笑了，修长的手指捏了捏肖战的脸：“战哥，从哪儿学的这些。”

肖战从善如流又把唇贴了上去，舌尖灵巧地钻进王一博的口腔，摩挲着整齐的牙齿，舌尖相触，肖战原本想缩回去，王一博却不肯放过，轻轻吮吸着肖战的舌尖，津液从唇边滑出，滴到崭新的黑色高领毛衣上，平添了几分淫靡。

王一博攻势愈发猛了，好像要将他整个人吃下去似的，亲的肖战喘不上气来，肖战脸颊绯红，白皙的手抓住王一博的肩，中指上的戒指衬得手指更加修长，王一博放开他，肖战喘着气，眼里也蒙上了一层水雾，迷迷瞪瞪地看的王一博心里一紧。

沙发上的黑色丝巾还安安静静挂在那儿，但在此刻，王一博真的是怎么看怎么碍眼。

“战哥，用丝巾，用丝巾好不好？”王一博轻轻在他耳边，问道。肖战现在还没缓过神来，迷迷糊糊间就被人用丝巾蒙了眼，待到反应过来，他恼道：“王一博！你又搞什么！”

王一博轻声说道：“搞你。”小孩声音很小，但还是立刻让肖战反应过来：敢情这小孩压根就没原谅他，还记恨着呢！

王一博慢条斯理地解下自己的领带，抓住肖战的两只手，轻轻巧巧打了个死结，按在肖战头顶，肖战小声道：“一博，这领带很贵的，别，别弄了好吗？”

熨帖干净的西装长裤被轻轻褪下，露出两条修长的长腿，王一博回答：“战哥，这是主办方送的，不花钱。”

唇瓣再次相接，这次不如前两次的轻柔和霸道，却是缠缠绵绵的吻，嘴唇，唇下痣，颈窝，再到喉结，肖战的喉结被王一博叼住，颤抖得厉害，声音极小：“别.......别留印子……”

肖战的锁骨本就漂亮，此刻头扬起，显得更是突出，王一博不由自主咽了下口水，望向肖战的眼神越发沉了。

这么好看的小兔子，怎么能给别人看呢？

肖战嘴微张着，喘着气，没成想预料中的吻没有落在自己红肿的唇上，他摸索着，小声哼哼：“一博……”

肖战衬衫已领口大开，胸膛急速起伏着，王一博叼住肖战胸前粉嫩的小点，舌尖灵巧地舔舐，激得肖战嘤咛一声，然而王一博并不打算放过，唇瓣再次含住胸前的粉嫩，牙齿咬住，轻轻一吸——

“嘶——”

王一博嘴角带笑：“战哥？舒不舒服？”

肖战一边喘息一边道：“你，给我，闭嘴。”

王一博却自动忽略了肖战最后两个字：“好，老公给你。”

肖战被黑色丝巾蒙住的眼睛睁大，即使王一博看不见，他还是能想象的出来肖战那副“王一博你他妈给老子起开”的模样。

王一博的吻密密地落在他的唇上，念念不舍地舔了一下那颗小巧的唇下痣，落在脖颈，锁骨，胸前，小腹，随后，滚烫的呼吸落在肖战那处。

肖战浑身一颤，手忙脚乱地用早已被捆起来的手去推王一博的头，嘴里含含糊糊：“不……不要这样……”

王一博哪肯就这样放过，充耳不闻，轻轻含住了肖战的那物、

肖战又是一震，全身上下最脆弱的地方正被含着，温热的口腔包裹着性器，一阵难以言状的快感窜上脊梁，在肖战脑内炸出烟花，脑袋已是一片空白，浑身上下的血液好像都集中在了下身，不由自主地便又胀大了几圈。

王一博恐怕也是第一次给别人做这种事，注意着尽量不用牙齿碰着，舌尖灵巧地打着圈，模仿着一些运动，握着性器，开始吞吐起来。

肖战被一阵阵的快感酥麻了半边身子，此刻也只能控制住自己不往那人的喉咙深处挺进，王一博却丝毫不在意，即使嘴撑得难受，但仍然尽量往里吞，几个深喉之后，肖战终于射了出来。

王一博咽下嘴中液体，唇边还残留了些，凑到肖战耳边：“战哥，你舒服了，该到我了。”

肖战刚从射精的快感中回过神来，转身王一博冰凉的手指就探入了臀缝。

肖战一个激灵，终于清醒了些。

即使几天前刚见过面，但在此刻，满腔汹涌的爱意还是忍不住就这么爆发了出来，他突然搂住王一博，湿润的嘴唇贴着王一博的唇，不深入，厮磨了好一会儿，小声道：“马上要过年了。”

王一博：“嗯？”

肖战：“你要不要找个时间……去见我爸妈一趟？老人家老念叨你。”

王一博将肖战翻了个身，回道：“好。”

王一博手指探入紧致干涩的甬道，肖战感到下身一阵撕裂的疼痛，不由得蹙起眉，即使肖战此刻被黑色丝巾蒙着，王一博还是发现了肖战的僵硬，连忙抽出手来，从柜子里拿出一小瓶润滑剂，倒了一点在手上，重新探了进去。

有了润滑剂，王一博的扩张要轻松不少，草莓的甜腻香气一下子在空气里炸开，给原本就暧昧的空气又增添了几分旖旎。

这润滑剂本就有催情作用，肖战此刻已经情动，谁料王一博还是不紧不慢地做着扩张，肖战扭了扭身子，有点难耐道：“一博……我……要……”

肖战声音带着暗哑，尾音稍稍向上挑起，正是无比标准的求爱，这一声直接把王一博叫得起了火，他匆匆抽出手，下一秒就将涨得发疼的性器插了进去——

“啊——”

粗大滚烫的物事一下子便插到了底，狠狠擦过肖战体内那处小小的凸起，肖战只感觉一阵酥麻从尾椎直升上脑袋，激得他一下子软了腰。

王一博却不肯放过，手扶住肖战的腰，轻轻抽离阴茎，随即又狠狠地插了进去，肖战完全受不了这么强大的刺激，眼角早已带上了一抹红，水雾朦胧中，他的手紧紧抓住沙发扶手：“艹，你他妈的，慢点！”

王一博不回话，动作也丝毫不见缓，仍然是轻轻抽出重重进入，他早已对肖战的敏感点熟悉地不能再熟悉，故意在每次动作时都刻意避开那一小点，肖战得不到满足，有些心痒难耐，腰身不由自主地迎合起了王一博的动作，王一博眼里好像带了火，也不再故意磨肖战，整根抽出，然后猛烈地撞了进去。

肖战完全想不到王一博会被他一个动作而撩成这样，也算是知道了什么叫做自作孽不可活，脑袋一片空白，只能一次次地承受着汹涌的快感。

王一博一下一下撞击着，肖战只得发出断断续续的呻吟，王一博想象着肖战眼眶通红，嘴唇微张的样子，不禁动作又快了些，他伸手，一把扯掉肖战眼睛上的丝巾，扳着他的下巴，问道：“我是谁？”

肖战断断续续回答：“……王……王一博……”

王一博仍不放过：“王一博是谁？”

肖战嗓子已经哑得不成样子，生理性的泪水不停往下掉：“老……老公……”

王一博眼神幽深，抽出性器，将肖战翻了个面，让他面对着自己，掀起他的腿架在肩膀上，再次一插到底——

“啊——不……不要了……慢……慢一点……嗯……”

这个体位本就进的深，再加上王一博动作骤然加快，肖战已经叫不出来，眼神焦距涣散，只得微张着嘴，急速喘息着，承受着王一博猛烈的动作。

重重抽插了几十下之后，王一博终于在他体内射了出来。

登上巅峰的那一刻，王一博已经满脑子空白，巨大的快感一下子冲上他的头顶，他伏在肖战身上，滚烫的呼吸喷在他的耳畔，含住了肖战小巧的耳垂，含糊不清地说：“我……我爸妈也很想见见你。”

肖战搂住王一博，小声笑道：“好。”

END


End file.
